Aoi Takizawa
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! 'Aoi Takizawa is from class 3-3 aswell one of Akane Mizuno's best friends and a memeber of the track and field club. Appearance Aoi has black eyes and brown short hair. Her outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for females. She like to fold her uniform sleeves and she doesn't button her uniform completely. Just like Akane, she wears a blue tracksuit with her school's name and her identification in the back for her training gear, and proper sports wear for competition. Personality Aoi has a bad personality against boys. Probably because they like to goof around. She also don't understand whats the good part having a relationships or dating someone. However, she is very kind to her friends especially to Akane and Chinatsu. She also will cry if they are crying aswell. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ Aoi's first appearances was in front of the school board with Akane and Chinatsu. She also join the same club with them which is "Track and Field". As well she was one of the selected people to be in the Equipment group for the upcoming school festival. A Handful of Sand ~ Main article: Episode 2 ~ Today is the school festival. Aoi is in the Yellow team just like Hira. Her team won when the festival was over. Howling at the Moon ~ Main article: Episode 3 ~ Aoi went to her club as usual. She have a conversation with Akane and Chinatsu about Hira rejecting a girl since he already like someone. Aoi already guess its probably Akane. On Sunday she will be having her Track meet. after her meet was over, she went to a fast food restaurant with her Track friends Passing Shower ~ Main article: Episode 4 ~ Aoi also went for the school trip to Kyoto. Aoi Takizawa: A Girl ~ Main article: Shorts: Aoi Takizawa: A Girl ~ A lot of junior boys from the Track club were having trouble training while having fun with Aoi. This makes Aoi feel really annoyed with boys. The Wind Rises ~ Main article: Episode 9 ~ Today is Aoi's last track meet and also her last run with her best friends Akane and Chinatsu before she went to high school. The three of them sat on the ground while having their lunch. They cried since this is also their last time eating with each other. The Setting Sun ~ Main article: Episode 10 ~ Aoi went to the Kawagoe festival since she been invited by Hira along with the other Track members. And Then ~ Main article: Episode 12 ~ Aoi just graduate from her middle school. Today is also the day that Akane will be moving to Chiba. She along with Chinatsu went to say good bye. An Exemplary Woman ♡ Aoi Takizawa 2 ~Sports Day Compilation ~ Main article: EX Shorts: An Exemplary Woman ♡ Aoi Takizawa 2 ~Sports Day Compilation~ ~ Aoi who is very popular been given permission to have some photographs with her. Though only from the females.. An Exemplary Woman ♡ Aoi Takizawa 3 ~Valentine's Day Compilation ~ Main article: EX Shorts: An Exemplary Woman ♡ Aoi Takizawa 3 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Today is Valentine's day which Aoi is carrying a box of chocolates with her. A lot of boys were dying to know who she will be giving it to. Turns out she got it from junior females who she wanted to share it with Akane and Chinatsu Relationships Akane Mizuno & Chinatsu Nishio ~ Main article: Akane Mizuno & Chinatsu Nishio ~ Akane and Chinatsu is her best friends. They went to the same club and like to spend time with each other. Quotes TBA Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters